


Tease

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, It's more Lucifer/Dean honestly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer can be a real dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

He bathed slowly. He hadn't had a real shower in years, not since possessing Nick. He trailed hands over the body that wasn't his, but felt every touch. Castiel squirmed under his consciousness and he lulled him back to sleep. This was his time.

Of course, Dean didn't care about his alone time.

There was a persistent knock at the door, and he yelled out.

"Come in Dean." He called. Slowly, the door cracked open, and then boots were stepping into the doorway.

"Cas, look. I know you're enjoying yourself buddy, but you're gonna use up the hot water. You've been in here for two hours." Dean said carefully. Always cautious of little Cassie's feelings.

"Would you like me to get out, Dean?" He asked, trying to keep his voice deep, like he knew Castiels was.

"That would be good- I mean- if you don't mind." Dean said.

"Hmm... Alright." He said quickly, turning off the water and throwing back the curtain. Deans eyes went wide.

"D-Dude!" Dean stuttered, throwing his hand in front of his eyes. Though not actually leaving. Lucifer grinned. He didn't let it show on his vessels face.

"Is something the matter Dean?" He asked, stepping out of the shower. He reached for the towel, but instead of covering up, he slowly dried off.

He started on his upper body, going over his shoulders and neck. Dean was watching now. He went over his stomach and back. Then, at his groin, he snuck a glance as he dried between his balls. Dean was beet red.

"C-Cas- you shouldn't-" Dean tried, but he was drying his legs now, and Dean just had to watch.

He dried between his toes and, as a finishing touch, turned away from Dean and hung his head over the edge of the tub. Dean fucking whimpered. He knew Dean was staring at Cas' ass as he twirled the towel atop his head, and he didn't feel the need to cover himself just yet. This was... fun.

"Is something the matter Dean?" He asked, all charm that he knew Castiel didn't have, but he couldn't help himself. Dean swallowed roughly. A quick glance down, that Dean noticed, confirmed his suspision. 

"N-No, I'm fine. You're not suppose to... To be naked around other people. Unless they want that too." Dean said. And ok, he KNEW Dean wanted that, but he also knew Cas wouldn't go about it like this. So he stepped back.

"My apologies. It seems I haven't learned everything just yet. But... I have learned a few things. Isn't it inappropriate to be in someones presence when your erect, as well?" He asked. Deans eyes were huge.

"Yeah- I'll- I'm gonna-" Dean bolted, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get out of the bathroom. He ran down the hall. Lucifer laughed.

"O-ho, Castiel, you awake?" He cackled. Cas stirred in his mind.

_"What did you do?"_

"Nothing- just-" he leaned over to breathe, as he allowed Castiel to see the memory.

_"How could you do that?!"_

"Relax, I'm not going to mess with him. Or... Touch him. I can wipe his memory if you want. But at this point he knows it's not entirely you here, he wouldn't go after you. And if he does, I'll decline. I'll... Reveal myself if I have to. I'm all about consent after all." He snickered.

_"You are a monster. You're suppose to be hunting down Amara and instead you're-"_

"Sleep." He growled, and Cas went silent. It wasn't exactly the reaction he'd hoped for. Maybe some gratitude at least, but no. All he could do was complain. Well fine. He'd find her. And he'd make her an offer she couldn't refuse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thought that maybe Lucifer will try to team up with her to take out the world/God or something, of course with full intention to take her out later so he can rule alone, but yeah.


End file.
